Since you were all changed, Tetsuna
by Tanaka Ichira
Summary: "sejak kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku semuanya berubah, Tetsuna" "terima kasih Tetsuna" gimana kisah cinta Tetsuna dan Seijuurou? mari kita lihat! Akashi Fem!Kuroko absurt, humor yang gak lucu sama sekali!
1. Chapter 1

Author : TanakaIchira

Rate : T

Anime : Kuroko no Basuke

Gendre : Romance, friendship, humor

Pairing : Akashi Fem!Kuroko

 **Warning!**

 **Typo(S), ceritanya gaje, absurt, tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang tepat, alur yang tidak beraturan bisa cepat bisa lambat, dan bahasa yang tidak boleh dicontoh kalau mau dicontoh silahkan saja lalu tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang tepat.**

 **Maaf kalau romance nya tidak terasa..**

 **Maaf kalau para reader yang** _ **fujoshi**_ **atau** _ **fudanshi**_ **tidak bisa ber-** _ **nosebleed**_ **ria.**

 **Maaf kalau humor nya tidak terasa amat..**

 **Ok! Author mulai mavok(?) atau apalah itu..**

 **Dan ini request dari** _ **Nyankoi**_ **author manggil dia '** _ **ulup Jepun**_ **' soalnya dia pakai nickname** _ **ulup Jepun**_ **ya sudah author panggil aja dia begitu walaupun author tau sih nickname nya itu** _ **Nyankoi**_ **tapi biarkan saja.**

 **Author mulai lagi deh..**

 **Happy reading minna dan** _ **ulup Jepun**_ **!**

 **.**

Since you were all changed, Tetsuna

.

"Sejak kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku semuanya berubah.."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuna"

Pagi.. Ini pagi ya? Yup! Ini sudah pagi waktunya untuk semua orang bangun dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang harus tidak wajib mereka lakukan yaitu: membaca _doujinshi yaoi_ atau _normal,_ hayo.. yang biasa kalian baca yang mana? Kalau author biasa baca yang _yaoi_ ketahuan amat kalau fujoshi ini author, eh? Bukan bukan! Maksudnya menggosok gigi dan mambersihkan diri dengan air bersih.

Seorang pria bersurai _baby blue_ memasuki kamar yang _feminim_ untuk seorang gadis, ia mendekati kasur yang ada didekat jendela, terlihat gadis _baby blue_ masih terlelap, wajah polosnya saat tertidur membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya karena menggemaskan.

"Tetsuna.. ayo bangun" Ajak pria itu sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis yang masih terlelap itu.

"Ngghh?" Desah sang gadis.

Ini sedikit gak! Sudah termasuk _ambigu_ aarrggghh! Author pikirannya mulai lagi deh..

"Ayo bangun.. kau harus berangkat sekolah kan?" Pria itu berucap.

"Pagi, _onii-chan_ " Sapa sang gadis.

"Pagi, Tetsuna" Balas pria yang dipanggil ' _onii-chan'_ itu.

Kuroko Tetsuna nama si gadis sedangkan si pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya setelah perkenalan diri, mereka berdua pun berbagi tugas. Tetsuna pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sedangkan Tetsuya menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan tidak harus Tetsuna bawa kesekolah.

Bagaimana dengan penyiapan untuk dirinya sendiri? Tenang saja ia sudah menyiapkan segala saat malam hari, Tetsuya memang harus dicontoh ya..

Setelah selesai menyiapkan semua yang diperlukan Tetsuna, ia pun keluar dari kamar sang adik dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

 **Ok! Kita skip ya..!**

Tetsuna menuruni satu per-satu anak tangga lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama Tetsuya tapi saat ia diruang makan ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

" _Onii-chan_?" Panggil Tetsuna sambil menengok kanan-kiri.

"Ada apa, Tetsuna?" Tanya Tetsuya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Tetsuna

Tetsuna menoleh kearah sumber suara secara tidak sengaja ia mendorong Tetsuya hasilnya 03-00 yay! Tetsuna menang! Bukan _aho!_ Emang lu kira ini pertandingan basket, hah?! Beda amat dengan yang diperagakan Tetsuna author! /author,dihajar/ maksudnya Tetsuya terjatuh dengan cepat Tetsuna membantu Tetsuya berdiri.

Tetsuya pun berhasil berdiri, ia pun menepuk celananya yang agak kotor lalu Tetsuna pun meminta maaf ke Tetsuya.

"Maaf _onii-chan_ " Ucap Tetsuna membungkukan dirinya.

"Sudah tidak apa, cepat makan sarapanmu" Jawab Tetsuya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Tetsuna yang berdiri diruang makan.

"Aku tunggu didepan" Lanjut Tetsuya.

"Iya!" Ucap Tetsuna dengan volume yang sedikit ia tinggikan.

Tetsuna memakan sarapannya dengan tenang sedangkan Tetsuya memasang sepatunya dan berjalan keluar rumah, ia menunggu Tetsuna didepan rumah sampai akhirnya si gadis yang ditunggupun muncul.

"Ayo, _onii-chan_ " Ajak Tetsuna

Yang diajaki pun membalasnya dengan satu anggukan kepala, mereka pun berjalan menuju sekolah mereka dengan tenang tapi ketenangan itu hancur lebur karena ada suara yang mirip kucing atau burung yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang jelas-jelas mau habis malahan dipaksa, kalian pasti tau kan gimana suaranya?

Yup! Nyaring dan cempreng banget kalau mereka ada dirumah mungkin semua kaca akan hancur karena suara itu.

"Kuroko _cchi_!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang si kembar Kuroko.

Tetsuya dan Tetsuna pun menoleh kearah sumber suara, ternyata pria bersurai _blonde_ bernama Kise Ryouta memanggil mereka dengan raut wajah yang cerah seperti surainya yang cerah banget.

"Kise- _kun_ , Kise- _san_ , pagi" Sapa Tetsuya dan Tetsuna bersamaan.

"Pagi, Kuroko _cchi,_ Kuroko- _san_ " Balas Kise dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ryouta, kau berisik" Suara berat milik seseorang dibelakang Kise membuat Kise dan Tetsuna merinding hebat seketika, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Yah.. dia hanya memasang wajah datar dan tenang karena itu memang sifatnya berbeda dengan sang adik.

"Akashi- _kun,_ pagi" Sapa Tetsuya saat melihat Akashi muncul disamping Kise.

"Pagi, Tetsuya, Tetsuna, dan Ryouta" Balas Akashi dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk sebelum bel berbunyi" Perintah Akashi.

Karena tidak ingin dapat sarapan gunting jadi mereka menuruti perintah sang _emperor,_ saat ditikungan yang memisahkan kelas mereka, Akashi memberi titah ke teman (baca: budak)nya.

"Berkumpul di atap sekolah saat jam makan siang" Titah Akashi

Yang diberi titah pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mereka berpisah untuk memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing.

 **Yosh! Skip lagi ya..! (readers: ya!)**

"Ayo cepat Aomine _cchi!_ " Ajak Kise sambil berlari ke arah atap sekolah.

"Hah... untuk apa kita ke atap?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada malasnya.

"Ini titah Akashi _cchi ssu!_ Kau mau dibunuh _ssu_?" Jawab Kise

Saat Aomine mendengar kalimat Kise, ia pun langsung berlari dengan kecepatan zone. Seketika itu Kise langsung _sweedrop_ melihat Aomine yang berlari dengan kecepatan zone.

"Aomine _cchi!_ Tunggu aku _ssu!_ " Teriak Kise.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Percakapan author dan character!**

 **Author: yosh! Sudah selesai. Ini dilanjutkan gak ya... lagipula belum ada adegan romance nya**

 **Kise: hmm.. tanya dengan reader** _ **cchi**_ **aja** _ **ssu**_

 **Author: kau benar toa berjalan Kisedai!**

 **Kise: eh?! Siapa yang 'toa berjalan Kisedai'** _ **ssu**_ **?**

 **Author: pemuda bersuari** _ **blonde**_ **dengan anting di telinga sebelah kanan atau kiri ya.. pokoknya itu kau Kise Ryouta-kun!**

 **Akashi: aku setuju denganmu author**

 **Kise: eh?! Akashi** _ **cchi**_ **!** _ **Hidoi ssu!**_ ***nangis bombay***

 **Kuroko: lebih baik kau mati saja Kise-** _ **kun**_

 **Kise: *nangis dipojokan***

 **Author: ok! Kita abaikan Kise yang sedang bersedih ini**

 **Midorima: kita tutup saja** _ **nanodayo**_

 **Minna! Ini dilanjutkan gak ya? Ayo direview minna!**

 **Matta ne! Dan otanjobi omedetto Kiyoshi-** _ **senpai**_ **!**

 **Banzai!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : TanakaIchira

Rate : T

Anime : Kuroko no Basuke

Gendre : Romance, friendship, humor

Pairing : Akashi Fem!Kuroko

Warning!  
Typo(S), ceritanya gaje, absurt,  
tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang tepat, alur yang tidak beraturan bisa cepat bisa lambat, dan bahasa yang tidak boleh dicontoh kalau mau dicontoh silahkan saja lalu tidak sesuai dengan tata bahasa yang tepat.  
Maaf kalau romance nya tidak terasa..  
Maaf kalau para reader yang fujoshi atau fudanshi tidak bisa ber-  
nosebleed ria.  
Maaf kalau humor nya tidak terasa amat..  
Ok! Author mulai mavok(?) atau apalah itu..  
Dan ini request dari Nyankoi author manggil dia ' ulup Jepun' soalnya dia pakai nickname ulup Jepun ya sudah author panggil aja dia begitu walaupun author tau sih nickname nya itu Nyankoi tapi biarkan saja.  
Author mulai lagi deh..  
Happy reading minna dan ulup Jepun!

Since you were all changed, Tetsuna .  
"Sejak kau masuk ke dalam kehidupanku semuanya berubah.."  
"Terima kasih, Tetsuna"

Aomine terus berlari dengan kecepatan zone, saat ia didepan pintu yang memisahkan gedung sekolah dengan atap. Ia pun mendobraknya dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya. Tetsuna pun memberikan pocari untuk Aomine.

"Minumlah, Aomine-kun" Kata Tetsuna sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah dan leher Aomine dengan sapu tangannya.  
Akashi yang melihat Tetsuna, menyeka keringat Aomine pun menatap tajam sang dark blue. Ia mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya lalu mamotong-motong angin yang lewat. Aomine pun berkeringat dingin saat melihat Akashi lalu ia mengambil alih sapu tangan yang Tetsuna pakai untuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Bi-Biar aku saja yang melakukannya" Ucap Aomine dengan gugupnya. Tetsuna pun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, ia terlihat bingung lalu ia melirik Akashi sang pacar sedang tersenyum manis, sangat manis sampai Aomine ingin lari dari atap sekarang juga. Tetsuna pun menghampiri Akashi dengan wajah yang datar.  
"Berhentilah memainkan guntingmu itu, Akashi-kun" Kata Tetsuna dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau berani memerintahku, Tetsuna?" Tanya Akashi dengan serigaian.

"Tentu saja.. kalau kau tidak ingin menurutiku, aku cium lho nanti" Balas Tetsuna dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Tetsuya, Aomine, dan Akashi pun terdiam sejenak lalu terlihat rona merah dipipi mereka, jarang sekali Kuroko Tetsuna berwajah merah dan bersikap malu-malu tapi mau. Ini pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi mereka yang selalu melihat wajah datar Tetsuna.

"Be-Berhentilah menggodaku, Tetsuna" Jawab Akashi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menurutiku..? Baiklah aku akan menciummu sekarang, Akashi-kun" Balas Tetsuna, ia pun berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu duduk dihadapan sang pacar. Tetsuna mengecup singkat pipi Akashi. Akashi, Tetsuya, dan Aomine pun langsung blushing ditempat, mereka mencoba menutupi wajah mereka yang sudah merah padam. Tetsuna pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu ia mengelus surai Akashi pelan dengan senyuman kecil terukir diwajah cantiknya.  
Setelah kejadian yang membuat para pria blushing setengah mati, keadaan pun kembali tenang tanpa adanya gangguan apapun walaupun ada si spiker berjalan milik Kiseki no Sedai yaitu Kise Ryouta | Kise : Jangan memanggilku 'spiker berjalan' ssu! | Author : Emang kenapa? Suka-suka ane donk! Yang bikin juga ane, lu cuma chara yang ane pinjam!| Kise : Hidoi ssu!| Bel masuk pun berbunyi nyaring, terpaksa mereka semua harus pergi dari atap yang tenang dan sunyi.

#Skip~

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, duo baby blue berjalan berdampingan menuju gym Teiko. Saat mereka sampai di pintu masuk, sebuah gunting merah lewat dengan kecepatan extrim, beberapa helai surai Tetsuna terpotong karena gunting yang barusan lewat. Sang pelaku yang pastinya si iblis yang muncul dari neraka | Akashi : kau ingin dicincang, author? | Author : Tidaaaakkkkkk! *lari | Akashi Seijuurou pun dengan santainya menghampiri Tetsuna, ia mengambil guntingnya lalu mengelus surai Tetsuna. Tetsuna yang tidak terima surainya terpotong karena gunting sang pacar, ia pun menendang perut Akashi dengan dengkulnya lalu berjalan ke arah beach untuk mendata kemampuan para pemain.

"Daijobu desu ka? Akashi-kun" Tanya Tetsuya sambil membantu Akashi.

"A-Ah.. daijobu, ternyata Tetsuna kuat juga" Balas Akashi sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit.  
Tetsuya menghela nafas lalu ia menghampiri Tetsuna dan memukul pelan kepala sang adik.

"Ittai.. apa yang kau lakukan?! Onii-chan!" Kata Tetsuna dengam suara yang agak keras.

"Jangan menyakiti Akashi-kun.. rambutmu bisa panjang lagi, tenang saja" Jawab Kuroko.

"Momoi-san.. ada sisir?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil mendekati Momoi sang meneger.

"Ada Tetsu-kun, tunggu sebentar" Balas Momoi sambil mengambil sisir yang ia bawa.

"Ini Tetsu-kun.." Lanjut Momoi sambil memberikan sisir berwarna pink.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Jawab Tetsuya. Tetsuya menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya, ia menyuruh Tetsuna duduk dipangguannya tapi Tetsuna menolak, ia lebih memilih duduk disebelah Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun.." Tetsuya memanggil Akashi.

"Apa Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Karena kau yang membuat Tetsuna marah jadi kamu yang merapikan rambut Tetsuna" Jelas Tetsuya.  
Tetsuna dan Akashi pun terkejut dengan perkataan Tetsuya lalu Akashi menyetujuinya, ia duduk disebelah Tetsuna lalu mengambil bagian surai Tetsuna yang terpotong. Ia pun mulai merapikan surai Tetsuna.

"Gomen ne Tetsuna.. sudah memotong rambutmu" Kata Akashi.  
Tetsuna hanya membalasnya dengan bergumam yang tidak jelas, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Akashi yang menyadari itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Sudah selesai.." Kata Akashi sambil menyelus pelan surai Tetsuna.

"Arigatou.." Balas Tetsuna dengan wajah yang merah.

"Kembalilah latihan Akashi-kun.." Lanjut Tetsuna.  
Akashi menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

* * *

Yahoo! Ichi kembali lagi! Ini udah ichi update fanfic nya! Lalala~ ngetik di hp lalu publish nya juga di hp.  
Laptop ditahan gara gara gak tidur seharian. Gomen kalau banyak typo nya.. Terpaksa ngetik di hp..

Ichi balas ripiu dulu ya!

Giest : ini udah di lanjutin nyan! Arigatou atas ripiu nya.. Ichi tunggu ripiu nya lagi!

Rovi chan : ok ok nanti ichi perbaikin lagi nyan! Arigatou udah mau ripiu nyan! Ichi tunggu ripiu nya lagi!

Rey Ai : Eh? Baiklah.. nanti ichi perhatiin lagi nyan Kurang panjang?! Apa kau tau perjuangan Ichi nyan?! Gomen nyan! Ichi kelepasan.. Arigatou untuk ripiu nya nyan! Ichi tunggu ripiu nya lagi!

Uchiharuno Sierra : udah di lanjutin nyan! Ichi tunggu ripiu nya lagi nyan!

Nyankoii : Ulup jepun! Udah di lanjutin nyan! Ini mungkin lebih pendek dari chap 1 nyan.. Kau tau kan alasannya nyan? Ichi tunggu ripiu nya lagi nyan!

adi2011 : nyahaha~ ini gak bagus kok nyan.. Arigatou udah ripiu nyan Ichi tunggu ripiu nya nyan!

Yosh! Udah semua ichi balas ripiu nya nyan! Btw Ichi mau pending bentar kayanya nyan! Gara gara nanti bakal sibuk sama tugas saat masuk smk nanti nyan..

Gomen kalau gak rapi nyan..

Matta nyan!


End file.
